The Forgotten Sight
by EddyElrico310
Summary: Arthur was tired of life with his alcoholic mother and just when he thought it couldn't get better he meets a strange boy who possesses the same abilities as him that others don't have, and shows him wonderful things. Suddenly, when he's dragged further into depression, can the new American in town save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Monday morning a few days after Arthur's seventeenth birthday. He was sat by the window of his bedroom drawing faces on the foggy glass. It wouldn't be long before he would have to get ready for school.

As if on cue, his mother called for him from downstairs, sighing, he slowly got up from his spot on the window sill and looked around for his uniform. once he had found all bits of clothing and finished changing he begrudgingly made his way downstairs.

School was never very fun for Arthur. Even though he did quite well academically, he didn't have many friends and was usually the victim of bullying.

"I think it's the eyebrows Arthur-San." His closest, if not only friend, Kiku would tell him.

It was a well known fact throughout the school that he, Arthur Kirkland, would be forever known as '_eyebrows_'. Seriously, he could go on to save the world and still be most known for his bushy eyebrows! Which never failed to make him stand out in a crowd. _'Cute'_, was what his dad would call them, which didn't reassure Arthur at all. His father always tried to cheer Arthur up though, which he was indeed very grateful for. His mother on the other hand never seemed like she cared all too much. If Arthur tried to tell her about the bullying, she always replied with things like, "You're 17, Old enough to deal with this yourself Arthur! Don't be so selfish..." He eventually just stopped trying.

It was clear to Arthur that she would have been much better off without him. Every time he got into trouble, which was rarely ever. She would just look at him with knowing eyes as if she had expected it of him, and then proceed to look away. He wasn't sure if she knew of this herself, but whenever she would get drunk Arthur can hear her mumbling and crying to herself about how she should have gotten rid of him when she had the chance. As well as blaming him for her divorce with his dad, even though it had been 3 long years since then.

Arthur had told his dad about this before, he had laughed and told Arthur that she hadn't meant what she had said and that he shouldn't take it to heart. But Arthur couldn't help it, it felt to him like a part of him was being ripped away whenever he listened to her words. Even if she was just drunk.

'_I only need to put up with it for another year or so, then i'll be free to leave and forget all this._' Arthur thought to himself darkly.

He would have very much preferred to live with his dad but he had remarried this woman called Laura and adopted her son. Arthur thought that he would just be in the way of his fathers perfect new family life if he was to go there. '_After all._' He thought. '_If dad wanted me, he wouldn't have left..._'

He slowly walked over to the kitchen whilst trying to ignore the huge mess left in the living room at the same time. It was remnants of when his mother was obviously drunk the night before. She was sat on a stool drinking a mug of coffee and watching the news on the small TV they had sitting on one of the counters by the fridge. She looked dreadful. Her blonde hair was in a bigger mess than usual and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Arthur looked indifferent, this wasn't a rare sight in the Kirkland residence. He spotted a plate of eggs and a glass of juice on the small table beside an empty stool opposite of his mother.

As soon as he sat down his mother snapped at him. "What took so long!? You have school soon!" Not bothering to look up at her he replied, "I woke up rather later than usual this morning." She glared at him looking displeased "I should have known, you were up talking to that boy, Kiki again weren't you?" Arthur sighed again. "Mum his name is Kiku, and no I was just exhausted from all my extra class work."

"Just hurry up, I have work..." She abruptly stood and left him alone in the kitchen, stopping halfway outside. She cursed loudly as she had dropped her coffee mug. "Now look what you made me do!" She spat angrily.

Wincing, Arthur quickly gulped down his breakfast and contemplated leaving the glass of juice half full before downing it just as fast as he didn't wish to waste any food. He grabbed his bag and ran to the car. '_How on earth was that my fault_?' He thought as he sat in the car, waiting for his mother.

The drive to school was painfully slow and almost suffocating. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, apart from his mothers' constant mumbling about how Arthur was going to make her late for work. He attempted to turn the radio on to distract himself but it didn't help at all. Eventually Arthur gave up and sat silently wishing they would reach their destination sooner. He had almost wished that he'd taken the bus that morning but immediately regretted it, remembering that he'd have to deal with _them_.

It felt like a lifetime to Arthur when they finally did arrive. He quickly muttered a goodbye and got out of the car, running to the gate without pausing to wait for a response. He turned around and watched her slowly drive away then walked through the opened school gates.

When he'd gotten to his class no one was there. After checking the time, Arthur realized that he'd arrived half an hour too early. He sighed to himself for the millionth time that morning. His mother could be so paranoid sometimes, now he was stuck at school for an extra thirty minutes with nothing to do. He had been in luck however, as a teacher saw him outside and let him wait in the classroom after unlocking the door for him. So he just sat there silently, looking at the other students' art works that were hung up brightening up the dull white walls as he tried to find his own painting, it wasn't up there of course but then, I hadn't expected it to be. Arthur was never talented at art.

After some time, he decided to go and explore as there wasn't much to do and he still had some time to kill before class would begin. So that was why he was wandering through the corridors before abruptly stopping at his locker. It stood out among the other shiny red ones as it had been completely ruined with graffiti. Arthur spotted words like '_Freak_' and '_Eyebrows_'. He rolled his eyes at how unbelievably _**original** _it was. This was clearly the work of Francis and his gang of followers, the boy had recently moved here from France and they simply detested each other. Normally Arthur would have been very angry but now he was done caring, he decided he wouldn't give the stupid frog as he called him, and his arrogant friends the satisfaction of thinking they had gotten to Arthur! Sometimes they honestly acted like they were no better than a 5 year old!

'_I'll deal with this later_' he thought, while walking out through the doors at the end of the corridor to the school grounds.

The quiet atmosphere was slowly disappearing as more and more people were arriving at school either getting off the bus or waving goodbye to their parents and relatives, Arthur felt a pang of jealousy at this but quickly dismissed the thought, opting to think about how it wouldn't be long before the school day would begin instead.

He was about to go back inside when he spotted something, there was a boy Arthur recognized from his class walking to the woodland deep in the corner of the huge school grounds. He looked as if he was worried, looking around making sure no one was following him. Naturally, Arthur became curious as to why he would wan't to go there, especially since class will be starting soon and there were rumors that the forest was haunted. Arthur knew that it was just some pathetic rumor that Francis has probably started. He slowly walked to the woodland as quietly as he could, making sure to hide behind the trees so that the other boy didn't spot him.

Upon closer inspection, Arthur recognized the boy to be Lukas. He had light blonde hair and dull blue eyes, he was a strange boy always in trouble for breaking the school rules especially for uniform, which was the opposite of Arthur. As he'd never violate any rules, which was the reason that Arthur had been skeptical towards him at first. After a while though, he realized that Lukas wasn't actually all bad and he could get along with him.

Without fail, everyday he wore a peculiar looking sailor hat, something Arthur had never seen anyone wear before. Of course he didn't really have the right to judge as his fashion isn't exactly the best either but the thing was seriously hideous! Arthur never understood it.

Once Lukas had stopped, he knelt down and started talking to someone or rather something. Arthur carefully looked over to get a closer look from behind the tree at who or even_ what_ he was talking to. He wasn't able to see clearly as the other boys' back was facing him. From what Arthur could see, it looked like an animal of some sort. Before realizing, Arthur gasped, quickly covering his mouth with both his hands.

'_Shit!_' He thought to himself, '_please tell me he didn't hear that_.'

The other boy abruptly stopped and twisted round."Who's there? Show yourself!" He exclaimed loudly looking startled, before getting up to look around better.

When he did this though, the '_thing'_ he had been talking to was in Arthur's clear view and nothing could have possibly prepared him for what he would see next...


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing he knew, Arthur was screaming uncontrollably and shook with fear at what was stood not too far away. It was a magnificent creature and somewhat terrifying. The troll like creature had begun to maximized in size as if it felt threatened, becoming even bigger than Arthur himself. Though it had been as small as a fox not long before. It had long messy hair and a scruffy beard and almost seemed _**human**_ if not for it's olive green color and pointed ears. That was nothing though, what scared Arthur the most was it's sharp pointed teeth. Things he had no doubt used to kill before, and would use again.

Before Arthur could run however, Lukas pinned had pinned him to the tree in a swift motion and had pushed himself up against Arthur. One of his hands on the tree and the other covering Arthur's lips. He glared in displeasure.

"Keep quiet!" He hissed. "Or i'm not letting go."

Arthur nodded quickly. Lukas looked suspicious for a second but then true to his word, he moved off of Arthur to let him breathe.

"So you see them too." He sounded genuinely curious now, his glare had now switched back into his usual monotone expression.

"See them? W-what is that? That t-t-thing." Arthur was stuttering now from the shock, _real smooth Arthur_.

"That _thing_, is called Tor and he doesn't appreciate the way you're treating him." Lukas crossed his arms in annoyance. "You're frightening him."

Tor? So that thing had a name now and Arthur is the one frightening it? This was all way too much for him to take in at once.

The creature, or Tor I should say. Must have decided that Arthur was safe to be around now because he started shrinking until he was the size he had been before Arthur had freaked out. He still didn't trust those razor teeth though.

"Is this some sort of twisted prank?" Arthur felt angry all of a sudden. "Who put you up to this? Was it Francis? Gilbert? Don't tell me the locker was your doing too you git!"

Lukas looked confused. "I don't know what you're talk-" He started before the bell rang signalling the start of class and cutting him off. Arthur looked back to the school building frantically. He was going to be late! '_Well there goes my perfect record_' He thought.

He glanced at Tor one last time before hurrying away to his class hoping to still be able to make it in time, at least he wouldn't have to see Lukas again. Arthur groaned in annoyance when he remembered that they were both in the same class. '_Great_' He thought. Since when had Lukas become so close to Francis anyway? '_The bastard is slowly turning the whole school against me!'_ He believed. Well at least he still had his friend Kiku, who'd never do something like that.

"Kirkland! You were the first person to arrive! Where did you go so suddenly?" His teacher, Mrs Hedevary asked him. Arthur mumbled something about needing to go and get one of his books when Lukas showed up beside him. He really didn't wan't to see him right now. "Not you too Bondevik! Alright both of you sit down, I'll let you off this time but this better not happen again."

Arthur sighed in relief. '_My perfect record won't be ruined today!_' As he walked over to his seat in the middle of the classroom. on his way, Francis stuck his leg out from underneath the table and quickly high-fived his friend who was sat beside him. Arthur smirked, did that frog really think he going to fall for that? '_Not today!' _Arthur thought. Francis winked at him and in response, Arthur glared back. Once he had settled down, he waved to his dear friend Kiku and waited for further instructions.

Mrs Hedevary was telling them about the various events going on during the week. From the sports club to the music club and many more. Arthur sat there bored, knowing that he'd never attend any of them. Afterwards, she told the class that a new student will be joining them later in the day. He had apparently just recently moved over from America. '_Another person for Francis to turn against me_' Arthur thought bitterly.

Time went by pretty rapidly and before he knew it, it was soon to be time for break. Mrs Hedevary was in the middle of a math problem when there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." She said, not bothering to look up and stop what she was doing. The door opened, revealing who Arthur assumed to be the new student as he hadn't seen him around before. He looked up briefly before continuing with his work again.

The American slowly looked around at the bored face of the students before his eyes landed on Mrs Hedevary and walked in grinning sheepishly. "Hey, I'm Alfred, sorry i'm kinda late. It's totally not my fault though! This super hot Belarusian chick was trying to hit on me, I tried to tell her I'm not interested and all but being the hero I am, how could I do that to her, and who can blame her? I mean-"

"You must the new student." She stopped him halfway, choosing to ignore what his previous statement. "I've been expecting you, you're welcome to sit wherever you wan't, class will be over soon anyway."

"Awesome!" He walked over looking around for an empty spot, after contemplating it, he sat down beside me.

'_Wonderful'_ Now Arthur would have to sit with this conceited American with a hero complex, as if they didn't have enough weirdos in the class before.

"Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He said proudly. "And you are?"

"Arthur Kirkland" I replied looking up at him. He smiled at me. I examined his features, he had short blond hair with an unusual cowlick sticking up at the top and sky blue eyes.

Rather attractive, Arthur had to admit. Then his eyes widened suddenly realizing what he had just thought, he nodded and pushed the thought away as his complexion began to darken. He looked at the clock on the front wall next to the whiteboard. '_Just 5 more minutes to go._'

"So, why me?" Arthur asked him out of no where.

"What do ya mean?"

"Why did you sit here? There are plenty of seats open."

"Why not?" He grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That is not answering my question."

"Look dude, I dunno, just felt like it." He shrugged "Oh and by the way, that guy over there has been staring at you for a while now, It's starting to creep me out..." He gestured to Lukas who was sat by the window near the back.

Arthur looked over at where he had been gesturing to. Alfred was right. He was looking at Arthur with those dull monotonous eyes, it felt like he was practically staring into his soul and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Arthur shuddered to himself and turned back to the front. After that, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. He grabbed his bag and rushed to the door in an attempt to get away from all the idiocy, walking outside over to his usual spot on the field. He sat down, waiting for Kiku.

He could see him from afar, Kiku had just gotten out of class then he spotted Arthur and ran over. "Arthur-San! are you okay?" he asked while panting from the exercise.

"I'm fine Kiku, it's just that, this morning..." Kiku looked him silently waiting for Arthur to continue. "Actually, it's nothing, never mind." He decided not to tell after all, surely he'd think Arthur was insane.

He couldn't just say, '_Hey Kiku, this morning I saw Lukas talking to a magical man-eating troll called Tor and he told me that I was frightening him before the bell rang and now Lukas wont stop staring at me in class!'_ Nope definitely not.

"Alright, It just seems like something is bothering you today."

If only you knew Kiku, If only you knew.

* * *

The school day had ended and Arthur was stood outside by the parking lot, waiting for his mother to arrive as he watched the bus drive away.

The day hadn't been very good start to the week for him at all, back in class Arthur could almost feel Lukas' eyes on the back of his head, luckily Francis was too busy to pay much attention to him, so Arthur didn't have to deal with him at least.

Later on, Alfred had asked him to help him out and show him around but Arthur had just ignored him and ran off. '_Maybe I was too harsh to him_?' He thought, He was new after all. "_I'll make it up to him somehow..._" He mumbled to himself.

His mothers car finally came into view, it wasn't hard to miss because of its bright gold color. She stopped and Arthur walked over and got in. "Hey mum."

"Don't give me that Arthur!" Tearing her eyes away from the road for a split second to glare at him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? If you weren't too _**scared**_ to take the bus I would have been at home by now." She spat.

"You know why I can't take the bus!" He added raising his voice slightly. Arthur had gotten the bus before but it hadn't ended well. When ever he tried, everyone was too afraid to let him sit with them, in fear of being mocked by Francis and his clan of followers. He couldn't sit with Kiku either, as he always walked to school.

"You're not 6 anymore Arthur, I'm not going to be here protecting you all the time! Grow up!" She was shouting now and it was giving him a headache.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and get rid of me? I know you've been practically dying to do so all these years."

That was it, the car came to a stop at the side of the road. Arthur immediately regretted what he had said and wished to take it back but what's done is done...

"Get out! Get out of my car now!" She said, extremely calmly.

"God mum, I didn't mean it I swear." He pleaded with her frantically.

She didn't reply for a minute, Arthur was beginning to get really anxious.

"Out."

So he did, hoping it was a joke or she would change her mind and let him in again. She never did and just drove away, not looking back. He couldn't believe it. His own mother! Had left him by the road to walk home by himself. It was beginning to get darker and Arthur was cold and tired. He thought about calling his dad but the decided that he'd only bother him. Then he thought about either walking home or finding somewhere to rest for a while, deciding on the latter, he wandered around until finding a deserted park. He recognized it as it wasn't that far away from his house.

He lay down on the nearest bench, eyes were starting to get teary, but he wouldn't cry! That would show weakness which is a side of himself that he never wanted anyone to see. Eventually, he drifted away into a long nap and once he had woken up, the sky was completely black. The only way one could see was from the few street lights that were around.

He decided it was time to go home and so Arthur looked around for his bag before realizing that he'd left it in his mothers car.

Then, a bright green light shone from behind the bushes, lightening up the atmosphere. Arthur was really curious as to what it was so he began to walk towards it, '_stop, don't you remember what happened this morning?_' a voice in his brain told him. He had half expected Lukas to suddenly jump out from no where and begin to laugh. '_No i'm not falling for that crap again_.'

So in the end he opted to walk away, well tried to anyway before giving in to the temptation and going back to check out the green light. '_I might as well, I've got nothing to lose after all_.' He crept over to the bushes, '_I'ts now or never_.' Arthur held his breath and slowly reached over, pulling the bush apart. To reveal a creature he had never seen before.

"Hi there! I'm Flying Mint Bunny, who are you?" the creature spoke. It strangely resembled a rabbit. The only difference was that it had wings and shiny green fur.

Arthur gasped and fell to the floor. It had spoken to him! "I must be hallucinating, no, I'm in a dream and soon i'll wake up and this will all end."

The creature giggled. "You're funny, hey wait, I know you! You're Arthur!"

"How do you know who I am?" He looked around. "Lukas, seriously this isn't funny, come out now!" Arthur said out loud.

The creature tilted its head to one side. "Who's Lukas?" Then its expression suddenly looked sad. "Don't you remember me Arthur? We've met before..."

After that, it vanished into thin air leaving Arthur very confused. What did it mean? We've met before?

His thought were interrupted when he heard a voice. "Hey kid! what're you doing? It's 11pm, isn't it past your curfew yet?" A random passerby shouted to him. Shit, he had completely forgotten. So Arthur got up. "I don't see how that is any of your business." He shouted back. The passerby frowned, before he had a chance to respond however, Arthur had already left. He had run home managing to find the way back despite the darkness. When he finally got there, the door was unlocked, so he walked in and his mother must have heard as she walked over while Arthur was taking his shoes off.

"You're really late." She sounded genuinely worried which Arthur rarely heard from her, It was a pleasant change for a once. He just wished it was always like this.

"I got lost as I was walking back." He announced sharply while removing his jacket. He could have sworn he saw a pang of guilt flash across her face before she returning to her cold demeanor. Arthur shook his head and ran up the stairs. "Good night." He muttered on the way.

Once in his room, he switched the lights off and ducked under the covers not bothering to change or anything, today had been a long day and he just wanted to forget about it.

'_I'll deal with it all in the morning_' He thought before falling asleep.


End file.
